


loud

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, asahi is such a good boyfriend sobs, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: Nishinoya would be the first to admit that he was annoying, but he didn't need everyone else reminding of that fact too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im getting really fucking good at pushing my insecurities and issues onto noya lol. anyways, enjoy some self-indulgent crap that's probably way too deep of a look into my life and my insecurities lol.

“Noya? Could you quiet down a bit?” Suga’s soft voice interrupted Nishinoya’s boisterous ramblings.

The spiky-haired teen blinked and gave a curt nod, “sorry about that Suga-san!” He apologized, flashing a toothy grin to the gentle setter who was sitting a few rows ahead of him. Noya couldn't help but feel a slight flare of embarrassment hit him over being called out by the third-year, but the feeling passed quickly as he turned to look at Tanaka again. He quickly continued the story he had been telling in a quieter tone now, though his hands were still a whirlwind of motion.

The team was on their way to another practice match against Nekoma. Normally they'd all be absolutely knocked out, but they left a little later in the morning than normal, so everyone was awake and Noya was especially energetic. Though he wasn't really aware of how loud he had gotten until Suga pointed it out.

But honestly, what was so bad about a little energy?

\--- 

“Ow!” Hinata cried out, rearing back with hands clasping his nose. Nishinoya whipped his head around at the sound of the first year’s yelp of pain, his arms still suspended in the air. 

“Oh shit, Shōyō, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!” He quickly lowered his hands, frantically apologizing as Daichi and Suga came running over from talking with the Nekoma upperclassmen. Noya’s heart dropped when he saw Hinata pull his hands away, only to reveal the rivulets of blood that were dripping from his nose. “Shōyō, oh God, I’m so, so sorry, I-!”

His panicked apologies were interrupted by Daichi’s commanding voice. “What’s going on? What happened?” He asked as he peered down at the two, though Noya swore that the captain’s gaze lingered on him more. Suga turned to Hinata and began examining the injury, tilting the small middle blocker’s head back.

Noya shifted on his feet, “I was telling Shōyō a story about this match I played once and got a little too...into it I guess and ended up elbowing him on the face.” Guilt settled in his stomach as he looked over at the bleeding red-head. He knew that the first year wouldn't be mad at him, but he still couldn't help the bad feeling that clawed at his stomach. 

Daichi sighed, “Noya, you have to be more careful. One of these days you're really going to hurt someone, I know it was an accident but still.” 

Noya nodded slowly as he watched Suga pull Hinata away to tend to the wound properly. “Right, I’ll keep that in mind…” he sighed as Daichi trailed after the pair.

But it was an _accident._

\---

“I still can't believe I managed to get that! I was so sure it was going to hit the floor! Man, Kenma is really getting good at those dumps, but I’m also getting really good at hittin’ them,” Noya rambled, walking alongside Ennoshita and Narita. They both let out a “mhm” of acknowledgement as the trio walked towards the lunch area. 

Noya continued to prattle on until he noticed Ennoshita’s and Narita’s distracted glances towards nothing in particular. Nishinoya frowned and spoke up, “hey? Are you guys listening?” He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah, Noya. Real interesting stuff,” Ennoshita commented, snapping his attention to the libero for just a second, though Noya could see the disinterest in his eyes. He risked a glance at Narita and saw the same look of boredom etched into his face. Noya opened his mouth to say something more but slowly closed it again as he resigned his gaze to the pavement. 

The sinking feeling he felt earlier was coming back, but worse this time. Before it felt like a pebble sinking to the bottom of a pond, but now it felt like a boulder sinking to the bottom of a lake. He remained silent as they approached the lunch area.

He was just trying to make conversation.

\---

“Bet I can sweep this entire floor faster than you, Noya!” Tanaka laughed as he bolted out of the cleaning closet with a broom sliding across the floor.

“In your dreams!” The libero bit back with a smirk plastered across his face. He tightened his grip on the broom as he went running after the wing spiker. His laugh boomed across the gym as his shoes squeaked noisily. 

Everyone around them was slowly picking up, idly chatting despite Tanaka’s and Noya’s antics. It wasn't until he went skittering into Kageyama and Tsukishima that someone finally yelled at them.

“Nishinoya! Would you stop screwing around and help already? You're being a nuisance!” Daichi’s irritated voice rang out across the space. Noya came to a dead stop and looked back at the annoyed captain.

“Oh, uh, yeah…sorry Daichi-san,” he apologized. His gaze dropped again as he finished sweeping up slowly. The sinking feeling was back, but now it was like a massive ocean liner sinking to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. 

He wasn't trying to be a nuisance.  
\---

Noya was quiet the whole way home. 

Normally he’d sit next to Tanaka or Asahi, but all he wanted to do now was be alone. He sat curled up in the far back, leaning against the window and staring out with dim brown hues. The weight of everything today was hitting him hard.

He was used to people telling him to relax and calm down, but there was just, something, about today that made it worse. He knew he could be overbearing but it seemed that all elements of extreme personality were being rejected. 

Noya sighed, his breath fogging up the glass as he stared out. At least like this he wasn't bothering anyone. The small teen curled his legs under his chin as he watched the clouds turn to a night time blue. He wished he could just, fly away and not bother anyone anymore. It would probably make it easier on all of them.

Why did he have to be such a problem?

\---

By the time they arrived back home, Noya had worked himself into such a mood that he didn't say a single word to anyone. Not even Asahi, who had yet to really take notice of his unusually quiet state. He couldn't blame him though, the wing spiker had been pretty much talking with Coach Ukai all day about spiking techniques, and he had slept on both the ride there and back. 

Frankly though, Nishinoya wouldn't be surprised if it turned out that even his own boyfriend was sick of him too.

The libero lingered towards the back of the crowd as Daichi addressed them about the schedule for the rest of the week. He barely listened, too caught up in his own head as he stared at the ground. The only thing he really heard was Daichi’s dismissal.

He immediately turned to leave but was halted by Asahi’s voice calling after him. He didn't turn to look but did stop walking. 

“Yuu!” He called out as he approached him. “You going home?” 

Noya gave a silent nod and a subdued “mhm” in response, not able to bring his eyes up to look at the ace. Though, he didn't need to to sense the frown that just came Asahi’s face.

A hand pressed itself to Noya’s shoulder, “Yuu? Is something wrong?” Asahi asked, concern rooted deeply in his strong voice.

He shrugged, “‘s nothing important…” he muttered. He knew that Asahi wouldn't take that for an answer but he really, really didn't want to talk about it here, in the middle of the school parking lot.

There were a few moments of silence before Asahi spoke up again, “hey, you wanna come over?” The gentle giant inquired. 

Noya looked up at this and gave a nod. He knew that Asahi would make him talk about whatever was bothering him at his house, but it was better there and here. Right now, he just wanted to be away from all the stress and frustration the day had caused him.

He wanted the sinking feeling to go away.

\---

Nishinoya was moments away from breaking by the time the reached Asahi’s room. They didn't talk anymore on the way back to Asahi’s house, but that didn't mean Noya wasn't thinking the whole trip there. 

‘Why am I such a nuisance?’ He had wondered, ‘why does anyone even put up with me?’ His fists were clenched at his sides and his stomach felt cold and heavy. It was beyond sinking now. Now it was just an bottomless pit of sorrow.

“So,” Asahi began as the two sat down on the bed, “what's wrong?”

Noya didn't even have a moment to gather his jumbled thoughts before words starting spilling from his mouth. “How does anyone even _put up_ with me, Asahi?” Tears pricked at his eyes as more words came out faster than he could think. “I know I can be overbearing sometimes, but _fuck_ , I never really realized how fucking annoying I am!” A sob stuttered in his chest, “everything that happened today seemed to serve as a reminder for how much of a fucking bother I am!” He lamented, dropping his head into his hands. 

Oh God, why did he say all that.

Asahi sat stunned for a few moments, he had seen Noya break down once or twice before, but never over anything like this. It was usually over school or about some fuckup from that day’s practice.

But this.

This was something entirely different.

“Yuu…” he began, pulling the smaller boy close to his chest. Noya was sobbing in earnest now as he clutched onto Asahi’s shirt. He ran a large hand through Noya’s hair, trying to think of something to say that wasn't just a simple denial of what Noya had just said. It was clear that a simple ‘you're not a bother!’ wasn't going to cut it. 

Noya started speaking again before Asahi could say anything, “I-I don't try to be a nuisance…” he hiccuped, fingers curling tighter, “I-I just get excited sometimes and I-I can't help it.”

“Yuu, no one blames you for getting excited. It's one of the things we love about you, your light keeps us going at even the darkest of times,” Asahi told him gently.

“Th-that’s cheesy…” Noya muttered between weak sobs.

Asahi couldn't help the smile that quirked his lip upwards, “well, it’s true.” He told him. “And as far as putting up with you goes, I don't think anyone feels that being around you is a chore. Except for maybe Tsukishima, but he probably feels that way towards everyone,” he added as he rubbed circles into the libero’s back. “But Yuu, don't you think if anyone really thought you were a bother, you would know by now? I mean,” he paused, “we all care for you very deeply, and maybe you get on our nerves sometimes, but that's just part of being apart of a team. We get on each other’s nerves, it's bound to happen. But that doesn't mean we don't care for you any less.”

Asahi could feel the sobs that wracked Noya’s body slowly begin to diminish, but the libero still didn't pull his head away from Asahi’s chest. “I’m sorry you have to deal with my bullshit all the time, it’s not fair to you,” Noya managed to eek out.

“I’m your boyfriend, I have to deal with you,” he reminded him, though his tone was soft and loving. “I wouldn't be with you if I felt that dealing with your stuff was a chore. I love you, Yuu, flaws and all.”

Noya pulled his head up to look at Asahi now, his eyes still were glassy with receding tears, but his face was calm. “Th’nk you, Asahi,” he murmured, the tremble in his voice still apparent. “And I love you too,” he sighed softly, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Asahi nodded and planted a kiss to Noya’s head before laying down with him in his arms. Noya curled up in the ace’s strong grasp and let his body relax.

He was floating now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope u enjoyed a fic that was basically me writing about my insecurities except not rly cause it's about noya and i don't have a big strong bf to help me feel better lolol
> 
> hmu at my anime blog: flyhighnishinoya.tumblr.com
> 
> or my main: ragingdrumboner.tumblr.com


End file.
